Softening a Heart of Fear
by darkvioletwaters
Summary: After having relationship problems in the past, you enter Ouran Academy. Tamaki and the Host Club help you get through your fear, and you think everything is going fine, until your past comes to haunt you again. Will you trust anyone again? Tamaki X Reader
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Someone requested that I do a Tamaki X reader fanfic, so I followed through and did one! It's a slight AU, where Haruhi doesn't go to Ouran, because I have no idea how to compete/write a love triangle! I'm sorry! But anyway, here you go! (Re-Posting this story after someone reported it and it was taken down. I can understand if this story offends you, and you can express your complaints to me and I can see about changing it to see fit.)

* * *

Ouran academy, a high school for the super wealthy and privileged. A more lenient school than most, always wanting to please the students of wealth and power. It was.

And you were going there.

Your father inherited a vast amount of money from their uncle, who passed due to medical issues, along with a large estate and three servants, loyal to your family and the estate.

Your father had enrolled you into Ouran, hearing of its prestige and high class, but you were less than thrilled. Before your parents had inherited your uncles wealth, you had gone to a small private where you were top in your class. You were hard working and studious, and you felt Ouran wasn't challenging enough for you; you and your parents having taken several tours in the past. You didn't understand how the classes worked, either.

It was the first day of school, and the colors of fall came surprisingly early, using the campus as it's canvas, painting with light splashes of yellow and gold on a handful of trees, the rest of the plants still retaining their green hues. The only good thing you could notice about this school so far was the gardens. They were lightly used, which meant it would be quiet and calm, the perfect place to study and get work done.

However, you didn't feel like studying today, having the jitters about the new environment, so you decided to talk a walk instead.

You walked down elegant halls, past loud libraries, and wound up in the top floor of the building.

Standing at the window, you looked out into the courtyard, where groups of girls in flamboyant yellow dresses sat in the grass and boys in light blue suits meandering the grounds. Taking a closer look at a certain group of girls, you watched as they fluffed out their dresses, brushing them smooth and fanning them out. They appeared to love the monstrosities that were the uniforms at this school. You looked disgustedly down at your own dress, hating it, despising it.

You scrunched up your face, _there's a word for a dress like this,_ you thought, racking your brain for the right word, until you finally found it. _Abomination, yes._ You smiled, glad to take your frustration out on this inanimate object, which received the abuse without complaint.

You hated dresses. How they fit, how they looked, _especially _when the dress was a hideous yellow. _Why couldn't they be sky blue, or royal purple, or at least red. Why yellow?_ Yellow was a disgusting color in general, being too bright and too flashy.

Looking out the window again, you looked up at the sun, shining down through the few, thin, clouds that floated slowly across the sky, and you smiled at the warm rays. The sun was the only exception to the color yellow.

Closing your eyes, you let your skin heat up in the rays, comfortable only in this warmth were you able to forget where you were or what you were in, and you simply enjoyed the moment.

"Looks like someone's photosynthesizing." A voice pulled you out of your moment, and you turned around, ready to riposte him, until you saw him.

His smile was laughing, kind and natural, and his eyes such a deep blue they seemed to be violet. His hair was blonde, but such a golden blonde it was hard to not stare, each strand seemed to appear to have it's own glow, appearing like the rays of the sun radiating off his head.

"Hope you don't sprout leaves any time soon, but I would very much like to see you with petals." He took several steps closer until he was an arms-length away, and he stared out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Fall seems to have come early this year, bringing with him the colors you find in the sunset." His tone made it sound like he was reciting poetry; romantic, calm, and steady. He turned away slowly from the window, turning to you and bowing. "And who might you be, my lady?" He looked back up at you with his violet eyes, which screamed seduction.

"(y/n)." You timidly replied, looking away from his gazing violet orbs, not wanting to fall for the flattery. You've heard from afar, listening in on conversations, hearing of the flattery the boys charm the girls with. It seemed to be some sort of strictly male disease at this school, _charmosis, flatteria, seductitis._ You internally giggled, you could come up with names like this all day!

"(y/n), what a lovely name, for a beautiful girl. Oh, and where are my manners! I am Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh. At your service." The last name is what caught you.

"Suoh? As in related to Yuzuru Suoh?" You turned to him, being extra cautious with the son of the chairman.

"That is correct, my dear." He stood straight up again, smiling lightly. "And if I am not mistaken, you are new here, correct?"

You nodded, "I'm in my third year."

"I'm a third year too." He smiled handsomely. "Well, I do hope that you like it here, (y/n)." He bowed again, and he left you at the window, staring at him.

_He's very nice, and sweet…_ suddenly, realizing what you were thinking about, you shook your head, clearing your mind. _What am I talking about? He's just like all the others, nothing but flattery and false words in order to make yourself feel welcome and known. _Glaring at his back, you turned from the direction he left and headed off the opposite way, wanting to avoid him. You didn't want false words or comments that they didn't mean, you didn't want your heart broken again.

You didn't want to remember the details, but images of your ex boyfriend flashed through your mind. You had blindly loved him, still thinking he loved you even when he was slightly abusive. He had filled your head with words of love and kindness, and he inflicted upon you harm, blaming it on sudden mood swings he couldn't control, and you took pity on him. One day, while trying to force himself upon you, you defended yourself, and he retaliated viciously back.

Now, you were careful not to give your heart freely away, cautious around others who you automatically saw them as manipulative, through your own fear of reliving that pain again.

You were cowardly, yes. Judgmental, oh yes. You could list off a thousand bad descriptions that fit you, feeling that in a way, it was your own fault which caused your heart to be broken. To be blinded by flattery and pity to see the truth. To not do something about it and confront him or go to another. For not cooperating with what he wanted even when he got aggressive. _No._

Anger flashed through your body, and your fists clenched, driving your nails into your palms. _It's not my fault I didn't want to do it. It's not my fault I didn't want him in my pants. He doesn't own me. No one does. And that's the way I'm going to keep it._ Now fueled by anger, you stalked through the halls, other students that watched you go by now stared at you in fear, feeling a vicious aura surrounding the air which you occupied.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, okay, now, before you start accusing me, i'm not a pessimist! It's just that I like writing stories that have some sort of background in order for it to have volume, depth, and a good plot. Don't worry! My stories usually have a good, happy ending! Well, maybe not all of them... :), but this one does, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! So as it was pointed out to me, Character X Reader stories aren't quite... tolerated- i guess is a way to put it- on this site, but I've seen a ton of stories, and i mean a TON of stories about Character X Reader on this site, so it seems fine, even though I feel a little guilty now about it. It even says that we should have proper grammar and spell check, but I don't know how this site expects us to be perfect, and not make a single mistake... anyway, another update! Wooo!

* * *

The weeks went by, Ouran academy slowly becoming the one place that you could sit and think in quiet, or take a walk and not worry about others bothering you.

It wasn't like it was deserted, or that you were overflowing with friendship of others, but when your parents decided to throw around accusations at you regarding disobeying a simple order because you were busy with school work, you needed a place away from home.

You walked alone through the abandoned corridors. While other students were busy socializing and finding comfort with others, you found comfort with just listening to the music of birds and the echoing of your shoes through empty hallways.

Since the first day, meeting Tamaki, the blondie, son of the headmaster, you have been avoiding him whenever possible. Even though you avoided him, you were approached by others as well, offering their sweet talk and honeyed words, and whenever that happened, you controlled the rising anger and left them. 'Sorry, I have to be somewhere.' 'My parents are waiting for me.' 'I have to go, I need to study.' At some points in time, when a boy laid their hands upon you, tapped you to ask you a question, or even accidentally grazed you in the hall, you winced, afraid. Often times, when you were seated and someone would tap you from one side, you would jump back away from them so suddenly you had fallen off your chair.

In the present, you hugged your arms, feeling sullen now, remembering those events. You must have appeared like you just didn't care about others. Thinking about it, you were rude, and insensitive, and now that your mind was on this topic, you felt really bad.

A scent pulled you out of your accusing mind, calming your already on-edge nerves. _Floral._ The scent definitely came from a floral source.

You followed it, having a slight difficulty trying to find where it came from. Walking past classrooms, you finally stopped in front of a set of double doors, where the scent was strongest. The sign above the doors read 'Music Room 3'. No music came from inside, though, but then again, this part of the school was very lightly used, being home to a handful of clubs that you've noticed hanging around.

You placed your hand on the door handle, slightly timidly, and opened it.

The scent of roses overflowed your senses, and you had to shake your head to clear your mind of the smell. In front of you however, in the middle of the room, stands five boys.

You wanted to run, feeling cornered, but recalling what you were thinking about earlier, you decided to suck it up and act polite. "W- Who are you?" You took a few timid steps forward, careful not to get too close. Taking another look at one of them, you realized the one sitting down in a throne-like chair, the blonde and violet-eyed one, was Tamaki. Immediately, you regretted the decision to act civilized and mannerly.

"Well, look who finally came. I was wondering why you were the only one who seems to not have come before." Tamaki stood up, standing with the ranks of those who surrounded him.

"Only one of what?" You felt as cornered as a mouse with five cats ready to attack, and you were careful not to stutter or sound frightened.

"One of the female students, of course." A boy with black hair and glasses replied, standing off to the left of Tamaki, observing you with his scrutinizing gaze. He looked rather intelligent, _he might be someone who would offer quite an interesting conversation,_ you took note.

"She obviously doesn't know how this works, I bet she doesn't even know where she is." A younger boy, standing with a confident stature, made the snarky comment, eyeing you down with a judging stare. However, he was correct. You had no idea where you were.

"Is this a club or something? Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll be going now." You were thankful for an excuse to get out of there, away from the feeling of being prey. Turning back to the door, you walked as quickly as you could, without appearing rude, back to the safety of the hallway.

"Oh, no, you didn't interrupt a thing. We love having guests around here." Tamaki was at your side suddenly, and you jumped back, afraid of him. "We are the Host Club, so we are hosts to any visitors that happen to come our way." He looked at you kindly with his violet eyes, but you were still wary.

"I just realized, I had to go do something, uhh, in the gardens." You stammered, trying to get past him. The next action he did had you whimper in fear, holding both of your arms in front of your face, protecting it, your eyes starting to overflow with tears of terror: he had grabbed your hand.

It wasn't a harsh grab at all, it was a very light clasp, but it still brought back a flash of a memory, replacing Tamaki with your ex, as he held down your hands to prevent you from escaping his wrath. In fear, you had ripped your hand out of Tamaki's grasp and covered you face.

Tamaki's expression was just as fearful.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Two voices. Looking through the tears, you saw the twins that had been standing by approach you. One of them bent down slightly, so that he was at eye level with you. "Are you alright?" His hand reached for your shoulder, but you winced, backing away quickly and tripping on your ridiculous dress, causing you to fall downward and land on your butt, the fabric slightly cushioning your fall.

They all looked down on you, surprised yet terrified expressions plastered on their faces.

"I see." Tamaki looked down at his shoes, a hand covered half his face.

The rest of the boys looked at him, curiously. Tamaki then looked at you, and approached you as slowly as he could. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." Violet eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "I'll offer you my hand, if you want to take it. You don't have to, and I'll understand if you choose not to." His hand reached down, and you eyed it cautiously.

The hand which inflicted harm on you was roughly the same size as Tamaki's, and you were still afraid of that harm coming again. _Oh will you shut up. _You accused yourself._ He's not your ex, he hasn't hurt you in any way. Why won't you trust anyone!_ You internally warred with yourself. _You have to start trusting someone sooner or later! You can't go on like this!_ You looked at Tamaki, who still stood there, smiling gently, his palm still offered to you._ Why don't you start by trusting in him!_ As if he was reading your mind, he said to you softly, "Trust me."

Slowly, you reached your hand forward, and felt his hand with your fingertips. His hands were soft and smooth, completely different from the rough hands which hurt you. Wrapping your fingers around his palm, you looked up at his eyes again, worried. He still had that same smile, promising only gentleness. You trusted him.

You pulled yourself up, Tamaki held his ground, but his grasp was gentle. Standing up, you released his hand and pulled yours back, cradling it between your other hand and your stomach. "I have to go." Looking down shamefully, at what they all had witnessed, you fled the room, escaping into the deserted hallways, the softness of his hand still tingling your senses.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll be gone a lot in the next few days, so expect an update within this time or later tomorrow, or maybe even the next day. But also, I'm working on another story, so that's going to suck up some of my time to, but don't worry! I plan to continue working on this! Oh, and quick reminder, I have to work on three stories, but if you ever want to request something, feel free too! It may be a while, but I will definitely get around to it! (PS, the stories don't have to be CharacterXReader, they can be anything! :) )


	3. Chapter 3

The door closed, leaving the group of young men still staring in horror at you.

"Why didn't I see it sooner? I've been keeping a close eye on her and yet I never realized it." Tamaki paced, feeling more stupid than he had felt ever before.

"Realized what, boss?" The twin who had touched you, Kaoru, watched Tamaki anxiously.

"Couldn't you see? The way she acted, with a simple touch. I can't believe that someone would ever do that to her." Kaoru's eyes lit up with knowing.

"Are you saying that, she was…"

Tamaki nodded solemnly. "Let's hope that whoever did that get's what he deserves." Anger flashed through his eyes, and the others could feel it.

"What? Who did what to her?" Hikaru and Shiro both asked simultaneously, wanting to know what Tamaki and Kaoru were talking about.

"Don't you get it?" Tamaki snapped at them, unintentionally though. "Didn't you see her reaction? She held up her hands in front of her face, as if I was going to _hit _her, and she reacted with a single touch. She was completely terrified of us." That gained two more shocked stares, each looked at one another in fear.

"We have to be careful. It would go against what we stand for if we were to scare her again." Kyoya spoke, jotting down a few notes in a book.

"Yes, we have to be gentle. Otherwise, how could we call ourselves members of the Host Club?" Tamaki seconded Kyoya's idea.

"How are we going to help her if she's afraid of us?" Kaoru asked, looking at the door you fled out of. The question stumped Tamaki, but he soon came up with an idea.

"By having (y/n) trust us."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this one's such a small chapter! I'll get a longer one up later today!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Told you I would be updating again today! Hope you like the new chapter! Oh, and I wanted to thank each and every one of you for all your positive feedback! I'm still trying to figure out Tamaki's character, so don't be angry with me! TTnTT anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

It was a new day, slightly overcast but a warm breeze blew by. You trudged onto the school grounds, not happy with how the other day went, and slightly embarrassed to be seen by one of the boys who had seen you act that way.

Getting closer and closer to the main building, you saw Tamaki, standing alone at the doors, a group of girls not too far away giggling and eyeing him. As you approached, he turned his head towards you, smiling.

"Good morning, (y/n)." He did a nice little bow, and he looked you in the eyes.

"Good morning to you, too." You said questioningly, wondering what his motives were.

"Shall I escort you to your class?" He turned slightly, his body facing the doors. The girls to the sides gasped and started murmuring, and you caught your name among their whispers.

"I don't know, will that be okay?" You glanced over at the whispering girls. You were afraid they would start spreading rumors, you knew how popular Tamaki was.

"Of course. Don't mind them, they're just jealous." He smiled crookedly. Your mind was reeling with the rumors they would spread, and what you would do if they went around. Besides, all that your mind was saying was _trust him._

"Sure." You smiled, and walked beside him, heading inside.

You talked along the way, about school, about how the day was. Tamaki told you about the other boys you had seen the other day. You've seen them around, but you didn't know their names.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are the twins, the only thing distinguishing them apart is their hair!" Tamaki laughed a little, and you giggled as well. "Kyoya is the four-eyes," Tamaki said this jokingly, of course. "Shiro is the hot headed one. He's the youngest of us too. I've always considered them a part of my family, because Kyoya and I have to be there, making sure they don't get into trouble. I'm more of the dad figure, and Kyoya's the mother!"

You laughed, a little bit too loud though, and you quickly grew silent, afraid of what had just come out of you, but Tamaki only laughed as well.

"It sounds like you have your hands full, then." You commented, looking at your classroom door get closer and closer. "Well, looks like I'm off to class, then." You turned to him, "Thank you, for walking me here."

He didn't have time to reply, for you had already hopped into class, but he smiled after you. You knew that today was going to be a good day.

For almost three weeks your routine was the same: Tamaki walking you to class, talking with you, and when school was over for the day, he escorted you to the front gates.

The weather slowly changed from warm to cold, every plant on campus now loosing their leaves, and the grey clouds always threatened to let loose snow.

One day, as Tamaki was escorting you to class, he asked you a question that you did not expect. "What did he do to you?"

You froze. It was sudden, and a very delicate topic for you to talk about. However, through the weeks, you have discovered a lot about Tamaki, even about the rest of the Host Club. You've heard his stories, the good ones and the bad. You've heard secrets, that he has entrusted to you, to keep safe. Not only that, but he has refrained from touching you, making sure that you felt safe and not cornered. He has shown that he has given his trust entirely to you, it's only fair if you did the same.

You looked around, people surrounded you, walking to their classes, and talking with others, it was too public to talk about the topic. Thinking quickly, you remembered seeing a disused classroom not too far from you.

"I can't say here, follow me." You gestured for him to follow, and you both weaved through the throng of people, ducking into a dark classroom.

Closing the door silently and turning on the lights, you faced Tamaki. "My ex boyfriend was… ill, if that's a way to put it. I showed him kindness, and made sure that he was okay, and he considered me his girlfriend. I thought of him that way too." You checked Tamaki, making sure he was still listening. He was. "He said that he loved me, but he was a bit problematic, getting aggressive easily, and using his actions instead of his words against me; if you know what I mean.

One day, he… he tried to do something to me, and I refused. I didn't want to do it, because… of reasons. He got violent, more violent than usual, and he attacked me. I took it, but I pleaded for him to stop, and he did… eventually. He broke up with me after that, since I didn't give him what he wanted, and he knew he couldn't force me into submission. Now, when I look back on it, the reason why I didn't run from him, is because I was afraid. Afraid of what he would do to me. When ever I get into contact with another person, all I think about, is _him_ and what his hands did to me_._" Tears started to fall down your face, and you sat on a desk. "I'm sorry, if I have ever been rude, or mean, or-"

"No." Tamaki walked over to you, and grasped the desk on either side of your legs, careful not to touch you. "You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing to you. That day when you had wandered into the Host Club, I shouldn't have done that," You knew what he was talking about. "And I'm sorry. You don't have to worry when you're with me. I will never harm you, and you will never be harmed by another if I'm with you. You don't have to worry about him ever again." His promises sunk into your skin, absorbing themselves into you like a blanket put over you in the cold. You knew you could trust him. He has shown nothing but kindness, and he has respected you.

He lifted his hand from the table, and it hovered in the air next to your cheek, waiting for you to either accept the gesture or reject it. You were scared of it yes, but you accepted it anyway, leaning your head into his soft palm, tears rolling down onto his skin. He rubbed them away with his thumb as he stroked your skin, soothingly.

"Thank you." You whispered, as you placed your hand on the back of his, and held his warmth against your cheek, wanting to soak up his kindness and gentleness, needing to replace all the bad memories with this.

Minutes passed, and class was about to start, so you slowly lifted your head out of his palm. "You don't want to be late for class, Tamaki." You smiled, and he smiled back, his violet eyes resting lightly on your (e/c) ones.

"I wouldn't mind if I did, but I know you would, so let's get going." He backed away and opened the door for you.

* * *

**A/N: **Because school starts tomorrow, and this week I'll be studying for finals (taking place next week, but better get study in now), so expect to have updates either every other day or shorter chapters. I'm sorry! It's just that I don't want to fail, so this will have to be a lower priority... But don't worry, after finals, I'm sure that I'll get right back on track again! Thank you!

~Livvie


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hope you all are liking this story so far! :)

* * *

That day, after school, he decided to take you to visit the Host Club.

You weren't afraid anymore, but you still slightly hid behind Tamaki as the others crowded around.

"Hey there, (y/n)!" The twins both greeted you simultaneously. Hand-in-hand, they skipped over to you, smiling. "We've heard a lot about you from the boss." Fear shot through your nerves, and you looked at Tamaki. He looked back at you, and he shook his head in 'no', knowing full well what you were afraid of. _Good, he hasn't told anyone._

Swallowing your fear, you giggled and replied back, "And Tamaki has told me a whole lot about you two, Hikaru and Kaoru." They smiled mischievously.

"Oh has he, now? Can you tell us apart then?"

"Of course. Hikaru is on the left, and Kaoru is on the right." You could tell by their hair, as Tamaki had once said. 'Kaoru's hair is styled to the left, and Hikaru's is off to the right.'

"Correct!" They both laughed, and a blur of questions came from them, each asking a new one right after the other. You couldn't reply fast enough, until Tamaki shoved them away.

"That's enough you guys, you can ask later." His voice was full of that natural gentleness he always carried, not once scornful.

"So is it true then?" Shiro asked from farther away. "That you had a bad relationship with somebody?"

"_What!_" You wheeled at Tamaki, who held his hands in defense. "You _told _them?" You yelled, at him, angry that he gave away your secret. "I _trusted you! _I can't _believe _you-"

"He didn't tell us anything!" Hikaru exclaimed, getting between you and Tamaki. "We figured it out ourselves! Honest!" He looked pleadingly at you, his eyes held no lies.

You released the tension that had built up in your body, and you turned to Shiro. "Yes, it's true."

An awkward silence filled the room, no one really wanting to break it. Finally, Tamaki manned up and spoke.

"You don't have to worry any more. No one here is like him, so you don't have to worry." Tamaki turned to you, and he smiled. "If anyone does something to you, just come talk to us, and we'll set things straight." He smiled fiercely, his expression serious. It was no laughing matter to him if you got hurt, you realized. He was truly your protector against your past and your present.

The trust between you two was on such a personal level, it felt like he was a part of you. He knew more about you than your parents did. You had no idea what to call him at this point, however. Was he a friend, just an accomplice… family? Your feelings towards him was something unfamiliar, if not completely new. You couldn't name it yet, having no idea what it was which welled up inside you when you were around him. You felt happy, safe, protected from anything which could harm you. He was like your guardian angel, who pulled you out of a dark pit of pain and suffering and into the light of joy.

He was still watching you in the present, and you looked back and smiled. "Okay."

More weeks went by, and you visited the Host Club regularly, only to see and talk to the members, and to get to know them more. Hikaru and Kaoru were always happy to see you, but they were careful not to overstep the boundaries they knew you had. They were energetic and mischievous, letting you in on the little pranks they pulled on the others: placing buckets of water over doorways, placing fake spiders in the bathroom (Tamaki's screams were heard throughout the building!), and other such little things. It was fun, more fun than you've ever had in your life before, and you got comfortable enough with them that one day you grabbed both of their hands and dragged them off, having set up a prank of your own.

Kyoya slowly grew on you too. He and you had the most interesting conversations. You talked about school, but you also talked about the Host Club and ideas for the future. He was very insightful, but almost with a cold knowledge. Even through this coldness, with the occasional subtle threat towards others (being extra gentle with you), he always looked out for others. He was a much better guy than most people thought.

Shiro. He was more difficult to get through, but you eventually did. Breaking through the hard shell of the grown-up act, there was a boy who was kind and gentle. He tried to put up the manly act around others, but the Host Club, and eventually you, could see through this act. He told you, one early spring afternoon, that he had relationship problems once too. He had come to the Host Club when he was in elementary school for advice about a crush. His crush now lived in Germany, but he wrote to her often, and she wrote to him.

Tamaki still stayed close to your side, keeping his promise. Rumors spread, yes, but Tamaki was always there to make you forget them. 'I heard that girl is Tamaki's girlfriend.' 'Why doesn't she just go back to her other school, she doesn't belong here.' 'I heard her father killed his brother to get his money.' Vicious rumors spread, but when the students realized that you couldn't be fazed by the false information, they stopped spreading. "I told you they would." Tamaki told you, before he placed his lips against the top of your head. Yes, Tamaki kissed you, but only ever on your forehead, on the top of your head, or your cheek. They weren't lustful, or possessive, but light, butterfly kisses that showed compassion and happiness.

The Host Club was now a part of your life, and you were glad. They had completely changed you. They demolished your fear and replaced it with kindness and gentleness, and you were immensely grateful. Eventually, they all greeted you with hugs and hand holding, and you were completely fine with it.

You didn't know how you could have survived Ouran without their help. Without their help, you could have been lost, swept up into the current of loneliness and solitude. However, they had tossed out a life line, and you had held on tight, even when you were battered by verbal abuse behind your back and cold, jealous stares.

School went on, though, as usual. The usual teachers, the usual routine, however, when it was time to leave for home, Tamaki wasn't there.

"He has a meeting to go to with some teachers." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed. "It was some emergency about one of the students."

"Oh," You were disappointed, but you knew that he couldn't be with you _all_ the time. He had other things to do. "Well, okay. Tell him that I headed home, if he asks."

"Sure thing." Waving goodbye over your shoulder, you walked back through the now familiar halls to the front gate. You knew the route well, well enough to walk it blindfolded. Thinking of that, you closed your eyes and continued walking, but cautiously.

You successfully maneuvered through the straight hall, but then came the time to turn. Placing your hand on the left wall, you waited for the wall to end, signaling where the staircase would be.

After a few seconds, your fingertips left the wall and hovered in the air. You slid your foot over the floor, and found the first stair. _So far, so good._ Taking the stairs down more confidently, you finally stepped onto the main floor, the sound of your shoe on the stone floor echoed through the room.

Opening your eyes, you looked back at the staircase, pleased with how well that first attempt at walking blindfolded was.

Not wanting to walk blindfolded to the gate, however, you decided to use your eyes this time.

The chills of winter were fading fast, as the warmth of spring finally started to break through. New leaves started to grow on the branches of the trees while birds chirped from their nests.

The sweet smell of growing things drifted on the breeze, and the sun shone down from a pale blue sky.

Taking off the sweater you had been wearing, you draped it over your arm and you took in the warmth of the sun's rays. It had been a good day at school: no stressful tests, no run-in's with gossiping girls, even the teachers had changed in this good weather.

The front gate came into view, and you took your eyes off the sky and faced the exit. There were few people still at the school, and a group of girls and boys were hanging in a group just inside the gate. They were murmuring about something, and kept glancing at someone, leaning on the stone pillar. The boy leaning on the pillar obviously did not go to Ouran; he was wearing faded, dark blue trousers and a red button-up.

You knew the uniform, and you knew that confident, ignorant stance. The black hair and toothy, devilish grin were all too familiar when the stranger saw you approach.

You immediately regretted the decision to come alone.

* * *

**A/N:** So I may not be able to update within the next few days, because I have to study for finals, but after finals I will update regularly again! (Sorry this is a long chapter, guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** another update guys! So, I have to study my ass off this weekend due to finals being right around the corner, so I might not even update this weekend, but if I do, HALLELUJAH (I would much rather write than study, anyday!). So, here's another part! Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey baby." Orochi slinked over to you, his eyes shone with both triumph and possessiveness. "I missed you."

You stood frozen to your spot, like a deer in the headlights of a truck, that truck being all your past memories and pain with this boy, and it didn't stop, but it sped up.

His hands wrapped around your waist, and you were finally jolted back into reality, the reality you wished you weren't in at the moment. His fingers gripped the back of your shirt, hitching it up just the tiniest bit, but to you it felt like he was stripping you naked right here.

"How are you, (y/n)? I've missed you at school." He leaned in closer, his teeth brushing against your ear, "I hear you have a little 'boyfriend' here." His hiss made your blood turn to ice. "Did you think we broke up just because you left school? Now that's not very nice." He had leaned back, his murderous stare holding you in place, and his finger tapped lightly on your nose. "Can I meet your… new boyfriend?"

You couldn't speak, paralyzed, afraid that even speaking would unleash his wrath on you once again. Luckily, there were other people standing by, so he couldn't do anything to you here, not without having them start calling for a teacher or intervening, so you regained your confidence and spoke.

"No." You didn't want to admit it, but you weren't _officially _together, but you didn't want to admit that out loud. Suddenly, without you having to say the rest of what you wanted to say, there was a force slapped across your face. The force caused to to fall to the side, but you caught yourself on your palms. Gasps were heard, and some movement was made towards you and Orochi, but throwing a vicious glare at the students, causing them to turn into stone. They didn't even know him and they were terrified.

Orochi turned his eyes, filled with a feigned sorrow, back onto you, and he leaned down, placing his hard, heated hands against the cheek he had just slapped. "I'm sorry, (y/n), I don't know what came over me. I know you'll forgive me."

That was it. That was the phrase he had said after he had released his anger out on you that night he had tried to force himself on you. '_I know you'll forgive me.'_ He said to you soothingly as you lay on the floor, your skin turning blue and purple, blood coming from small cuts on your arms and face. He thought of his power over you was so great, that he could make your decisions for you. Forgiving himself for beating you, harassing you, and making you feel like he was in control of your life.

You didn't speak. Instead, you lay there on the ground, holding your cool hand against your swelling cheek. However, a voice broke through the cloud in your mind.

"(y/n)? (y/n)!" The sound of feet, and Orochi looked up away from you, and into the violet eyes of Tamaki.

"And, who are you?" Orochi stood straight, sizing up Tamaki, who only looked from you to Orochi.

"Did you hurt her?" Rage flashed in Tamaki's usually gentle eyes.

"Yeah, I did. But she forgave me. Didn't you?" Orochi looked at you, and you only stared at Tamaki, as actively as a stone. "See? So I don't really see the problem here-" A fist collided with Orochi's jaw, sending him falling backwards and landing on the stone walkway.

Taking advantage of him being stunned, you quickly scrambled to your feet and took cover behind Tamaki, gripping his uniform and pulling him back.

"We have to go. He's going to get really mad. You have to get out of here, Tamaki." You whispered to him, trying to tug him away.

"(y/n), it's okay. I've got this. I told you I would protect you, and now I am." His hand brushed against yours gently, soothing your tense muscles, but you still afraid for him.

"You have no idea what he's going to do. It's my turn to protect you!" Tamaki looked over his shoulder at your pleading eyes, and a blush creeped over his cheeks.

Smiling, he murmured out, "Thank you." Turning back to Orochi, who was just now stirring and realizing what had happened, he grabbed Orochi by the collar of his uniform and heaved him up to eye level.

"If you don't really fancy going to juvenile hall for physical harm on school property, I suggest you walk right back out of those gates. If you should ever come back, the guards will personally escort you to the gates of hell on earth. Do I make myself clear?"

Orochi defiantly spat in Tamaki's face, red spots now splattered pale skin. "You son of a bitch, you're going to regret doing that." But Orochi gave no sign that he was going to retaliate, so Tamaki set him back down on his feet. He gave a nod to three security guards who had recently showed up, and the guards surrounded Orochi, herding him back to the front gate.

Looking over his shoulder, Orochi lifted his middle finger high, for all to see, and he walked back down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the snow update... I didn't want to fail my finals, so I didn't write much, but my finals are almost over, so I should get back to regular updates soon! Thanks for your patience!

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tamaki had turned to you, and his hands reaching for your shoulders, but he saw your terrified face, and put his hands down.

You nodded, slowly and silently, until you realized he still had blood on his face. You quickly raised your hand to his face, and wiped off the blood with your fingers, trying to get rid of the evil-filled crimson liquid. You might have been a little paranoid, but after reliving those days of abuse, and being controlled by the being whose blood this was, you didn't want the evilness to effect Tamaki. You smeared the red across his face, and you started to panic. Licking your fingertips, you rubbed away each and every trace of the blood, your eyes now stinging with tears that started to flow down your face.

"Hey, it's okay, (y/n)." He touched your wrist with his fingertips, and you broke down. Falling into his chest, you openly cried, gripping the blue fabric of his uniform like your life depended on it, and it was. You didn't want him to change into Orochi, you had put all your trust in him, and you would break if he did. If you hadn't met him, if you had never walked into that abandoned music room, you might have done something horrible in the previous year: taking your own life. Tamaki was the light in the darkness, a star that shone through the clouds of desperation and depression. It's cliché, yes, but it was true. You had put your heart and soul into him, if he were to turn around, become corrupted by the tainted blood, you wouldn't know what to do. What was to say that your past wouldn't come for you later? Or that every person you would want to spend your life with would turn on you and be the main cause of the nightmares you had in the darkness and unconsciousness of sleep? What would then be the point of living.

Your forehead was pressed against Tamaki's chest, your tears dripped down onto his shirt, turning the blue shirt an even darker shade. He let you cry, not wanting to startle you if he moved.

After several minutes, you no longer had any energy to cry, and you just leaned against the warmth of Tamaki. He shifted slightly, and he gently rested his arms around you, pressing you closer to his warmth.

"You don't have to worry. If he ever shows his face here again, I will personally beat the shit out of him." Even though his voice was honest, he was smiling, probably imagining himself 'beating the shit' out of Orochi.

You smiled at that too. You had a malicious thought of him being beaten. It was no less than he deserved, because he was a violent, abusive dick. You usually didn't think that way, but you had endured through more pain than most other people here, so who was to say that you couldn't?

"Would you like me to walk you home? You look like you could use some rest." Tamaki chuckled, knowing full well that your eyelids were slowly closing over your eyes. You were exhausted, all your energy going towards the fear that had engulfed you earlier. You nodded slowly against him, and you sat up. He stood up, gave you his hand, and he pulled you onto your feet.

Taking your hand his his, he slowly walked with you to the gate and down the street, back home.

Tamaki's finger pressed the brass doorbell button, and chimes sounded from inside. Your house was a fairly new house, so it was more modern than most houses, and it was only a year old when your uncle died. It had granite walls, and if looked at from afar, it appeared to be a stereotypical white. Huge glass windows surrounded the whole home, giving others a good look at what it looked like on the inside, your parents were talking about having the windows tinted, to prevent that. Young trees were planted along the drive, surrounding the circular driveway like a wall, but provided ample shade during the hot summer months to come.

Tamaki lowered you to the ground when shuffling was heard from inside. You had almost fallen asleep on the way home, so Tamaki offered to give you a ride on his back. You greatly accepted.

The dark red, mahogany door opened slowly, and one of the three servants, a male, opened the door.

"Miss (y/n), welcome home." He bowed his head lightly in a formal greeting, and backed away from the door, allowing you and Tamaki in. You kept your face turned towards the right, trying to prevent Raiden from seeing the bruise on your cheek.

"Hi, Raiden. This is one of my classmates, Tamaki Suoh." You motioned your hand towards Tamaki, who smiled charmingly at the sound of you introducing him. Raiden bowed his head in recognition.

"Hello Mr. Tamaki. I've heard a lot about you and the others from Miss (y/n)'s energetic conversations. I'm glad you have come." Raiden smiled, and took a quick glance over at you, and his face turned to surprise when he saw the blue and purple coloring on your skin. "Oh, Miss, your face! We need to get you to the doctor!" He started to turn towards the telephone, which rested on a small table in the living room behind him, but you grabbed his wrist, preventing him from getting there.

"No, don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm okay. I just need a bath and some sleep." The pleading in your eyes reached Raiden, and he understood you didn't want a scene. He relaxed, and he nodded his head again.

"As you say, Miss." Gesturing towards the staircase, he asked "Shall I get your water running, then?"

"Yes, please." Raiden left, a small, giddy spring was in his step as he made his way to the wooden staircase. He was quick to catch onto things, and he had caught the quick glances you had with Tamaki. You knew he was going to excitedly converse with you later.

Tucking a stray hair behind your ears, you turned back to Tamaki. "Thanks, for carrying me home." A blush crept it's way up your face, and you could have sworn that Tamaki was blushing too.

"Your very welcome, Miss (y/n)." He jokingly copied the way Raiden addressed you, and he did a bow to enhance it. That earned a light giggle from you.

"Tomorrow, you will wait for me at the gates. That's an order." You went along with the act, but you were slightly out of character, because you would never order anyone around like that. You didn't want to be like your parents, constantly berating and ordering around the servants.

"As you wish, milady. Oh, and Miss, shall I show myself to the door?" He gestured with both hands towards the still open, wooden door.

"Yes, but I shall accompany you." Tamaki stuck out his arm, and you taking it, he lead you the few steps to the door. He swung around to face you, his feet on the outside border of the doorstep, and he bowed.

"I'll be there at the gates, as you ordered, Miss (y/n)." You both laughed, and as you had your eyes closed in laughter, there was a quick softness pressed against your unbruised cheek.

Opening your eyes, you saw Tamaki pull back and leap off the porch.

Brushing a finger against the kiss you still felt on your skin, you watch him leave in a daze, your cheeks now red and tingling.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** aggh! Sorry guys! Even though finals are over, my parents wanted to have 'bonding time' with me because I was 'antisocial' when i was studying my ass off for finals. I'm sorry for the late update!

* * *

The heavy door closed with a soft bang, which ringed around the large, empty entryway. The house now seemed empty, which it really was. There were only a handful of paintings which hung in the halls, a handful of ancient decorations sat on pedestals or on shelves.

The sound of water echoed through the halls upstairs, and found it's way to you. You headed up the large staircase, to the left, and followed the ever-growing sound of water to the bathroom. It was white with a hint of yellow, _ugh I hate yellow_, and a white stone countertop took up an entire wall, a huge mirror above it.

A warm mist filled the air, the water in a huge, silver bathtub had steam radiating off the still, foggy water. The water beckoned, and your dress, stockings, and everything else fell to the floor as you dipped your foot into the hot water.

It was hot, but not uncomfortable, so you slipped into the water, the warmth caressing your skin, the smell of lavender salts filled your nose. Dipping your bruised cheek into the water, you closed your eyes and let the water lap at your face. You sat in the water, having the heat soak into your skin, until the water started to get cold.

Finally, having soaked each bit of warmth out of the water, you stood up and stepped onto the rug at the base of the tub. Looking around for a towel, you discovered one hanging on a hanger close by, and you took it. You first applied the towel to your hair, getting as much water out as you could, then you took it to your skin, drying it off before you stepped on the porcelain tiles.

Standing in front of the mirror, you looked at the messy state your hair was in, and without thinking, you grabbed your brush and started to go through it. Your hair gave way to the bristles, and when you were satisfied, you set the brush down and headed out into the hall.

It was silent, but it was nice, in a way. No parents to bitch at you, asking you what happened to your face, where that 'nice boy' Orochi was and why you didn't date him anymore. You suddenly had a feeling of rage float through your mind and your veins. Just the mention of that boy had you fuming.

The door to your room was open and inviting, and you trudged in, fist clenched and your fingernails being driven into your palms. Raiden was in your room, smoothing the covers of your queen-sized bed. He looked up, and he excused himself silently, as to give you some privacy.

The towel dropping to the floor, you walked into your closet and opened one of the many drawers, it contained your underwear. You eyed them, before choosing an emerald green lace set and putting them on. You weren't one for fancy underwear, but all your old ones, the ones you were actually comfortable in, were being washed. After looking at yourself in the lace underwear in the mirror, you shrugged and slipped on your soft pajama bottoms and a tank top.

A knock at your door, it was most likely Raiden. "Come in." The door opened and Raiden stepped in with a tray, an icepack, milk, and a small plate of thin cookies. You sat back on your bed, and Raiden set the tray on the nightstand with a small clank, before he sat down next to you on the bed, smiling.

"Tamaki seems very nice and gentlemanly, or am I just stereotyping?"

"No, no, your assumption is actually quite accurate." You curled your legs up to your chest, placing your chin in the valley between your knees.

"He seems much more kind and overall better than the ex you've told me about." Raiden's kind voice soothed your anger at the mention of him. You've told him all about the abusive relationship between you and Orochi, mainly because Raiden and the two other female servants would actually listened better than your parents. You viewed Raiden, Jun and Hana like brother and sisters, and you trusted them completely. During the break between switching schools, and getting away from Orochi, they always protected you. They always checked who it was at the door, and when it was Orochi, which it was only twice, they always deterred him by saying that you were away on vacation or other such things.

"Oh he is. I've told you how he's helped me through this year. Without him and the other's help, I might not even be here right now." This was your first confession to Raiden about your thought of suicide. His shocked face soon turned to one of thankfulness and relief.

"Well then I give my full praise and trust into him. I'm so glad that you went to that school and met him, because you are one of the kindest people I've gotten to know." You blushed lightly, and you turned your gaze to the floor as he put his arm around your shoulders.

"I think about you like that too. Only, I wish I could see myself that way. I just don't see myself as nice, I mean, I've clung to the Hosts, relying on them, hoping that they would take a bullet for me. I just see myself as selfish and rude and-"

"No. Don't you ever think like that about yourself. It's not your fault, it's Orochi's. He's the one who got you into this predicament, take it out on that bastard." That earned a giggle from you, and you looked back up at Raiden.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Now, get that ice onto your cheek and drink your damn milk, I've noticed you haven't touched whenever I bring it up to you." Raiden was humorous, and when he ordered you around like this, instead of you ordering him around, it was just him being himself. This was how he opened up, not allowed to act like this in front of your parents tough. He did once, and he was almost beaten for 'talking back' when he made a suggestion on how to organize the garden out back. Your mother was _definitely _not the gardening type, or best organizer, but she thought she was hands down the world's _greatest_. This was what you hated about your parents. Just because they inherited a fortune they think they're above everyone else.

After Raiden closed your door, you sat back on your bed and did the homework you were assigned that day.

You went about your nightly routine after that: going down for dinner at the large wooden table, seated across from your parents while they argued about furniture, affairs at the business they inherited from your uncle, and other such things. Then you went back upstairs, brushed your teeth, and went to bed.

However, that night, you lay staring up at the ceiling, going over what Raiden had said to you. _'It's not your fault, it's Orochi's'_. You knew that it was Orochi who installed that constant fear into you. It was his fault. It was all his fault. There was nothing wrong with you, it was all _him_.

You fell asleep, smiling, imagining Tamaki, Raiden, and the other Hosts, beating the shit out of Orochi, who turned into a snake after being beaten severely, and he slithered away into a hole, which you promptly placed huge rock on top of, crushing the hideout for the snake, and killing it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before graduation, and you were out celebrating with the Hosts. Kyoya had offered to take you all out to dinner, on his behalf, and you all agreed wholeheartedly. You all were currently in a private party room in the local, famous, formal restaurant. Smiles were passed around like the bread basket, glasses were clinked formal-style, and laughter was heard throughout the entire restaurant. Tamaki sat head of the table, and you sat to his right, then continuing to the right, Shiro, Kyoya, Kaoru, and Hikaru.

Tamaki suddenly stood up and raised his glass. "A toast, to one of the best years we've had. Not only to the successfulness of the Host club this year, with hundreds of customers, but also to (y/n). For she has made this year special, more special than others, because we learned something from her, and I'm hoping that she learned something from us." You nodded your head slightly, embarrassed at the mention of you at a toast. "To many years to come, and to the Host club continuing on after we leave," a glance of confidence and hope towards Shiro had him nervously playing with a fork with his free hand, his other occupied by a glass. "and to (y/n), for giving me, and the Host club, a year we will never forget." With that, he raised his glass of sparkling water (he liked to think of it as a 'virgin vodka') to his lips and took a delicate sip. The rest of the table followed suit, each taking their own beverage and sipping it. Hikaru and Kaoru both downed theirs in an instant, then Hikaru took an ice cube from his glass and stuck it down Kaoru's shirt when he wasn't looking. A shout, laughs, and a handful of ice cubes later left Kaoru smirking and a cold Hikaru jumping up and down in the room trying to free his pants of ice.

The celebration ended when it the clock in the room struck eleven, and Shiro was the first to get up and leave. He left quickly, but you knew he had enjoyed himself, and you smiled to yourself.

The twins left next, actually saying goodbye and heading off to home, arm-in-arm, laughing.

Kyoya, Tamaki and you both headed out the front door together, going out into the warm, late spring-early summer night.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow during graduation then." Kyoya then took his leave and walked down the street, his trusty clipboard in hand. Sometimes you thought that the clipboard was actually a part of him, he never went anywhere without it.

"See you later, mommy!" Tamaki called to him, and you went to cover your mouth with your hand to prevent your laughter from being heard. Tamaki saw through your attempt to keep down your laughter, and he started chuckling, prying your hands away from your lips. "I'll see you tomorrow too, for the ceremonies?" His violet eyes gazed into yours, and you were captivated, replying a simple 'yes' in a daze. He smiled, and he leaned in gently, his face only an inch away from yours. He was asking for permission from you, and you accepted. As you leaned in, a voice of malice next to you interrupted.

"Don't you dare fucking kiss him." You and Tamaki looked over at Orochi, who was wavering slightly, his hands in his pockets and eyes full of anger. "You're my girlfriend, bitch." He mumbled out, his speech obviously weighed down with what you could only assume as alcohol.

"We were having a moment, jerk!" Tamaki spit out at him. He was about as happy as you were to see Orochi, and happy meaning you weren't so thankful that he was there so you could beat the crap out of him.

Orochi let out a huff, which sounded more like a hiss if anything. "Asshole, get away from my girlfriend." Orochi approached, still wavering, and Tamaki stepped forward, ready to take him on, but you stopped him with your arm. You looked at Tamaki, and he understood what you wanted. Giving you the go-ahead, you stepped forward (more like stalking forward, really), and started off on your graduation speech you had prepared specifically for Orochi.

"Let me get something straight, Orochi. I dumped you the moment you tried to rape, you do not own me, I belong to no one but myself, got that?" You checked his reaction, which went from surprise and quickly changed to rage. However, you weren't afraid of him anymore, and you continued on. "I am not your girlfriend, so you can forget me _ever _being with you again. You are an asshole" Orochi's lips pulled back in a snarl at that. "and if you don't want me to kick your ass and give your face a permanent residence in the cement right _now,_ I suggest you walk away and never talk to me again, _bastard."_ In the spur of the moment, and going along with the setting, you pulled your hand back, clenching it into a fist, and brought it across Orochi's cheek, sending him sideways to the ground. He caught himself, and he glared up at you, venom in his eyes. You felt good, getting your point straight with him, and with adrenaline coursing through your veins, you stood your ground, glaring daggers at him, daring him.

He didn't accept your invitation to make a move, however. He simply stood up, growled at you, and walked away, obviously angry, but not willing to make a move. He murmured loudly, wanting you to hear him. "I don't need you anyway. You're just a bitch."

As he rounded the corner and was gone, you turned back to Tamaki, who looked both surprised and accepting. "I don't usually opt for violence like that," he started, "but this, I approve of." He nodded, emphasizing his approval, and a smile traced his lips.

You smiled back, but you soon felt the pain in your hand at the punch, and you held your hand to your stomach, rubbing it with your fingers. Tamaki stepped forward, gently took your bruised hand, and pressed his lips against the knuckles. After pulling back, and giving you another dashing smile, you leaned forward, and pressed your lips to his. He was surprised, but he quickly fell into it, putting his hand on your cheek and holding you against him gently.

"Are you ready?" A murmur, Tamaki's lips tickling the outer shell of your ear.

"Yes." You whispered back, turning your head towards him, your lips brushing his own lightly.

"And now, let me present the graduates of…" The clapping of the audience drowned out the headmaster's introduction, and the graduates next to you all started to move like fish out of a floodgate, heading to their position among the many chairs laid out for them.

A quick kiss on your nose, your cheek, and finally your lips from Tamaki sent all the butterflies of nervousness to sleep, and you knew that with Tamaki at your side, you had nothing to worry about.

Grasping his hand in your own, you walked out side by side with the other Hosts (who had watched the entire exchange of love between you and Tamaki) and into the light of a life away from fear of ghosts from your past, and into a life of love and comfort with Tamaki, who squeezed your hand in reassurance.

* * *

**A/N: **So how'd you all like that ending? Yeah, the story's over... and there's always sort of that sad feeling whenever you end a story, but just think of it this way: you can imagine yourself what your life with Tamaki will be like! No bars and restrictions from me. You can live out the rest of the story in your own way!

Hope you guys liked the story! :)

~Livvie


End file.
